There She Was
by Quite the Imagination
Summary: Two-Shot!  Ch. 1:  My take on how Chad should have asked Sonny out  First fanfic    Ch. 2:  How Chad and Sonny spend their free time    Channy and all cliché and sweet!   -
1. Chapter 1

There she was…the one and only thing I wasn't able to get. Her name was Alison "Sonny" Munroe. She anything but similar to me…I'm a conceited, jerky blonde blue-eyed boy and she's a bubbly brunette girl who is beautiful, self-less, thoughtful, gorgeous, sexy, enticing, cute…

Where was I again? Oh yeah, stupid Sonny always making me loose my mind. She makes me feel all weird inside, something I never, ever felt before in my seventeen years about another person other than myself. With her, I always want to be with her, and every time we bicker, my day is complete.

So there she was…my Sonshine; the only reason why I even deal with her fun-hut buddies.

So there she was…wearing a banana costume?

I shook my head with disbelief. I can't believe she, a fully-grown seventeen year old, still wants to stick around with a kid's show. So Random…is just a joke.

I made my way towards her.

"What's with the banana?" I called out to her.

"A sketch," she replied, turning to face me. Already my heart was speeding up…stupid Sonny.

"Let me guess…something about Hannah Montana and bananas?" I said with an award-winning smile.

"How did you know?" Sonny asked.

I was confused. "You're wearing a banana costume."

"No! About Miley! How did you know she was coming to the show?"

I was still confused. "I never said anything about a Miley. I was talking about Hannah."

"Wait, you still believe Miley and Hannah are two different people?"

"Aren't they?" I replied, and then, I heard Sonny started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"It just that they are—never mind. But how did you know that Mi—Hannah was coming to the show? It was supposed to be a surprise guest star for an exclusive showing for my fan club…unless…."

I started to fidget. "What? I'm not in your fan club! Heh, you don't know what you're saying! You have no proof!" I exploded. "You don't know anything!"

"Wait, Chad, are you saying you are in my fan club?" Sonny asked wide-eyed.

"Please, Sonny, why would I be in your fan club?" I said, kind of scared. I was in her fan club, but I didn't want her to know that. "Who would ever be in your fan club?" Oops, wrong thing to say.

Her eyes widen with tears already forming and her face was pale. "God, Chad, why do you have to be so mean?" Tears running down her cheeks, she pushed passed me, and left the cafeteria.

I sighed in frustration and ran my fingers through my hair. Here we go again; Chad Dylan Cooper Messes Up with Sonny Munroe Number 1,000,000. I swear. I always mess things up with Sonny and me because I am such a coward to even make a move. Geeze, I am _the_ Chad Dylan Cooper, I have asked a thousand of girls out and broke each of their hearts. But Sonny? Never asked her out and I still managed to break her heart a million times—make that a million and one.

I sighed, and left the cafeteria to try to see if Sonny was in her dressing room. There the door had the words "Sonny Munroe" above a big, yellow star. I gulped and tried to turn the knob; it was locked. Maybe this was a sign…maybe we are not meant to be. I mean, a heart-breaker with Hollywood's sweet heart was an already-formed tragedy. I stepped back from her door.

She and I shouldn't be together.

A perfect Romeo and Juliet.

Two rival shows.

But we always meet each other in the end of the day.

I love how she easily calls me out when I'm a jerk.

I love how she laughs so loud, it makes me laugh, too.

I love how she comes into a room with such a sunny aura.

I love how she leaves the room, and everyone knows she was just there.

I love how she fills me with so much of adrenaline after I bicker with her.

I love how beautiful she is. How nice she is. How smart she is. Everything.

I love her...yes, I admit it. I LOVE SONNY MUNROE!

But I doubt she loves me back.

She hates me.

I need to fix this.

I ran to Tawni's door and barged right in; I was surprised that Sonny didn't lock this door. But there she was…the girl I love…banana-free…crying…because of me. It pains me that I did that to her.

"What do you want Chad?" spitted Sonny, red with sadness. "Came back to rip me apart and tear me down?"

"Sonny, no," I began. "I came to say sorry. I was a jerk; I just didn't know what to say. You make me do stupid stuff."

"So you're blaming me?" Sonny asked with disbelief in her tone.

"Yes—no!" I looked at Sonny, and she began to look furious. I continued and kneeled right in front of her. "Sonny Munroe—" I gulped, I'm gonna do this. I'm gonna tell her how I feel "—I love you." I sighed and closed my eyes. A weight has been lifted from me. "I love you, Sonny," I continued. "I know you wouldn't probably like me back, but I needed to say that I love you. I am tired of being afraid to say it. I. Love. You. Sonny. Munroe. " I opened my eyes.

"Chad—" she began, but I interrupted her.

"Alright, I'll leave." I stood up and turned towards the door, but then I felt her pull on my hand. I turned my head back to hers.

"You love me?" she asked me with a quivering lip.

"With all my heart," I said truthfully. "I would even shave my hair for you, if that is what it takes for you to love me back."

She smiled and wiped away her tears. I smiled, knowing I did that to her. "Chad Dylan Cooper, would shave his head for me?"

"Yes." I said, beginning to become hopeful. "Chad Dylan Cooper would, and Chad would give everything you want; everything you need."

She stood up right in front of me. "Chad, do you know that you hurt me so much?" I nodded. "Do you know that you're bad for me?" I nodded. "Do you know that you're crazy for loving me?" I nodded. "Do you know that I'm crazy because I love you too?" I stopped nodding my head and looked at her.

"Y-y-you love me too?" I asked.

"With all my heart," she replied with a smile. I began to realize that her hand has been on mine this whole time, and her hand eventually went on my cheek, fingers woven into my blonde hair and playing with my ear. Her other hand met my other cheek, and her lips met my lips.

My heart is exploding.

There she was…the one thing I couldn't get.

There she was…the one thing I wasn't supposed to get.

There she was…the one thing I shouldn't get.

There she was…kissing me with all the passion that was attained in her.

There I was…kissing her back with equal passion because I know I have gotten my Sonshine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Well, because AwesomeGurl180 insisted I should add another chapter, I thought why not? ;P So here's another fun, clich_é_ chapter! :D **

**So I guess this chapter is dedicated to AwesomeGurl180!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>There we were…finally together. After all the mess-ups and screw-ups, I finally got my act together, and now I have my Sonshine.<p>

There we were…under a tree in the nearest park next to Condor Studios.

There we were with the grass green, the sky blue, the flowers festive, and the birds chirping.

And there she was…under my arm at last, looking divine as always. And well, looking very much sunny.

"Chad?" my Sonny asked.

"Yes?" I replied, subconsciously pulling her closer to me.

"You know I have no idea why you begged me to go to the park with you, we're not even doing anything," Sonny replied with a smile that always made me feel all jiggly inside. And by the way, feeling jiggly is something not normal for me, I never, in my seventeen years of life, have I been jiggly…well not until I met Sonny.

"Oh really?" I replied with a raised eyebrow. "Well, I know for a fact that you're making me feel jiggly."

"Jiggly?" Sonny replied with a tone of disbelief. "I make you feel jiggly? Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Good thing…you're showing me foreign concepts that I never knew before," I replied sweetly, making sure her eyes were locked onto mine.

"Awww…First, I make you feel _jiggly_, and now you're using big boy vocabulary," teased Sonny.

"Now, Sonny, is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I replied with the same tone of playfulness, slowly leaning into her.

"A very, very, very, very…" Sonny trailed on as her eyes flickered to my lips. I smirked when I saw that, and then, I leaned further, not exactly meeting her lips. I blew air against her lips. I pulled back with a smirk. "Wait, what was that? Why did you just—"

"—You never told me if it was a good thing or a bad thing," I teased.

Sonny bit her lip. "Definitely, a good thing," she replied, still staring at my lips.

I smirked in return. "Then, in return I'll give you a really good thing."

I leaned in swiftly and captured her lips with my own. The kiss was spontaneous, but it was expected. I loved how her lip gloss tasted like bananas today. I smiled remembering her banana costume, from the sketch with Hannah Montana—which I learned later from Sonny that she was actually Miley Cyrus.

I pulled back from the kiss. "Was that good or bad?" I asked.

"Definitely, bad," Sonny joked.

I raised my eyebrows. "What? Are you saying the Chad Dylan Cooper is a bad kisser?"

"Not the best," she teased.

"Oh, it's on, Munroe," I replied, pulling my sleeves up for affect.

"Really, Cooper, really? I thought we were passed last names?" Sonny continued with her famous grin playing on her lips.

So, I attacked her with pokes. I tickled her, so she would lay her back down onto the ground, laughing her loudest. I couldn't help, but have a big dopey grin on my face. Sonny has that affect on me.

"Stop, Chad!" Sonny exclaimed breathless from laughter. "Hahaha, this tickles so much!"

I laughed. "That's kind of the point, Sonny," I replied, not really stopping for her to breathe. "That's what you get for saying Chad Dylan Cooper is a horrible kisser. If you want me to stop, you have to say the magic words!"

"Never!" Sonny squealed, trying to push my arms away from her.

"Just say it," I replied, tickling her even more.

"No!"

So I tickled her more.

"Hahaha, okay! Chad Dylan Cooper is the best kisser in the whole world!" Sonny exclaimed, but I didn't stop.

"What else?"

"And…and…" she said, but never really completing it because she was too busy laughing.

I stopped tickling and kissed her again. Oh, I love doing that. I love kissing her; it always gives me a pump of adrenaline. When she felt my lips, she stopped restricting and allowed the kiss to happen.

There we were…kissing like there was no tomorrow.

There we were…not caring if people were looking at us kiss, whispering.

There we were…not caring if parents were disgusted by two teens showing PDA.

There we were…not caring if there were a thousand flashes from paparazzi.

There we were…not caring about the rest of the world.

There we were…only caring for the world we shared together.

We pulled apart, looking at just each other. Her brown eyes were glassy and full of energy; it looked so delicate and explosive at the same time.

"Good?"

"Good," she replied, with a reassuring grin.

"Fine," I replied with a foolish smile.

"Fine," she replied.


End file.
